


through good or bad

by foxmulder_whereartthou



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: ?? i suppose. i dont know the right tag, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lazy Mornings, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepovers, anyway!! cheren !! because i love him he needs more appreciation, yeah that sounds right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmulder_whereartthou/pseuds/foxmulder_whereartthou
Summary: They're not that far into their journey, but everyone needs a rest once in a while.my first b&w fic!! cheren fluff,, he needs more love,,would love to hear what people think >O<
Relationships: Bel | Bianca & Cheren & Touko | Hilda, Cheren & Touko | Hilda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	through good or bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hecksalmonids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecksalmonids/gifts).



Hilda wakes up slowly, blinking blearily as Cheren and Bianca come into view, being careful not to disturb either of them as she sits up. All of them are still wearing their clothes from yesterday, and game controllers and snack food wrappers are scattered around their ankles - she can even see a box of the really specific fudge Cheren likes, and empty cans of iced tea that Bianca must’ve brought.

The night before comes back to her in pieces as she quietly clears the floor of rubbish and drapes blankets over her two friends - they’d come home to rest and pick up something Bianca had forgotten and ended up staying the night for a sleepover in Hilda’s room. 

Since they’d started out on their journey (not journey _ s,  _ might she add, this was still something they were resolutely experiencing together, no matter how far apart they may be), home felt so far away - her room was clean and she was independent, out on her own, and being here was like ‘old times’ in heavy quotation marks, because really they hadn’t been out that long. 

Snivy sits by the door, suspiciously out of his Pokéball, but she doesn’t think much of it, nudging him affectionately with her foot as she walks downstairs. Hilda wastes no time in hightailing it to the kitchen to throw away the trash and start making coffee - which Cheren swears he likes even though he drowns it in sugar and creamer every time. 

It’s only when the machine’s whirring and she starts humming a tune and tapping her feet to it that her busy work is interrupted.

“You all sounded like you had fun last night.”

“Ack!” Hilda nearly knocks a mug off the counter in her surprise. “Mom! You scared me!”

“What do you mean?” she says, smirking fondly, sliding into a seat at the table. “I’ve been here the whole time. Make me a coffee too, would you?”

“Alright, alright,” Hilda complains, but starts making another anyway. From upstairs, she hears a yawn and footsteps creaking down the top stairs. 

“Mornin’ Hilda,” Bianca stumbles down the last step as she fails miserably to suppress another yawn. “I tried to wake Cheren up too, but he’s not budging.” 

“That’s weird,” Hilda replies, setting a mug in front of her mom. “He’s usually the first one up.”

While Bianca sits at the table with her mom, Hilda ventures upstairs to find Cheren, who’s still curled up under the blanket she’d left him with. Even though they’ve been friends for so long, and have had many sleepovers and naps in their time, she doesn’t know how her friends look while they’re asleep in the same way that she knows how they look when they’re happy, or sad, or angry. 

Bianca, she knows, from foggy memories and that very morning, is soft, softer than when she’s awake, somehow. She’d always imagined Cheren as her foil, sharp and stiff, but here he’s just as soft as her, sinking into the blanket.

Hilda shakes him gently. 

“Cheren.”

He stirs, but doesn’t wake up.

“Cheren.”

“What?” he slurs. “Bianca?”

“No, it’s me.”

“That isn’t helpful at all.”

“Good morning, Cheren.”

He sits up, almost weakly. “Morning, Hilda.”

Hilda straightens as she stands back up, stretching her arms above her head. “Why are you sleeping in so late? It’s not like you.”

“Oh, well,” Cheren’s not usually the type to open up, so it surprises her silently as he staggers to his feet, wipes the sleep from his eyes and tells her what’s wrong. 

“I haven’t been sleeping well. I’ve been busy, yes - maybe too busy. When I do find time to rest it’s never… satisfying. I’m still just as tired.”

_ “Cheren,”  _ she says, scoldingly, “I should’a known you’d push yourself too hard. Look, take my bed. Sleep in a bit more, today.”

“Hilda,” he starts, “Hilda, I couldn’t-”

“Yes, you can. And you will, I’m telling you to.”

Surprisingly, Cheren doesn’t put up much of a fight, slumping onto her bed. 

“Tell Bianca g’morning for me,” Cheren mumbles. “Tell her ‘m alright.”

“I will,” Hilda whispers, as not to disturb him, knowing he’s already asleep.

She’ll have Cheren’s coffee this morning - she dislikes it just as much as he does.

**Author's Note:**

> fdjfh !! thanks for reading !! 
> 
> as this is my first b&w fic, and im not that far into the game yet, i'd love some feedback !! hope all the dialogue sounds okay :)
> 
> ily all !!! (esp you, katie <33)


End file.
